Perishable food departments, such as deli departments in stores, commonly utilize slicers to slice food product and scales to weigh and print labels for the sliced food product. Currently the scales print labels with a bar code thereon that can be scanned by a bar code scanner at checkout. With the development of RFID tags, there is a need for a random weight scale and related transaction system operable with such RFID tags.